


The Moment

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578
Summary: My very 1st attempt at this. Thought id start small and see how it goes. If people like it I'll definitely keep going. Hope you enjoy and all constructive comments are welcome.different take on the vial incident at Lucifers penthouse.Obviously don't own characters





	The Moment

"Detective, what are you doing?" asked Lucifer, brow furrowed as he was watching Chloe try to pour something in his wine glass.

"Lucifer! I...., uh I was" Chloe started, dropping the vial, looking nervous and scared.

"Right. Nevermind Detective." Lucifer said as he quickly strode towards her and grabbed the vial out of her shaking hand.

Chloe watched, panicked, as he raised the vial and took a sniff. Her heart was hammering, fear was making it difficult to breath. 

As Lucifer inhaled the scent from the vial he felt fear, not for being hurt but for what he already knew to be true, she had betrayed him.

"What exactly is in this Detective? A poison? Some type of sedative?!" He asked, his anger growing, eyes beginning to show traces of hellfire. How could she do this to me he thought.

"Its, um nothing, I was...." began chloe frantically trying to come up with an excuse.

Lucifer angrily cut her off, "Enough!!! No more games! I knew something was wrong when I touched you after talking to Pool boy but I thought it was you were just still adjusting, obviously that's not the case" 

Chloe just stood there, frozen, unable to answer him.

"So, what was the plan, hmmm? Poison me outright and kill me or maybe sedate me, torture me a bit before sending me back to hell?" Asked Lucufer, eyes back to normal, voice soft as he sadly realized the answer didn't matter, just the reason and that's because shes scared of and horrified by him. Its a harsh truth for him but one that shouldnt surprise him, after all, he is a monster."

"A sedative" Chloe replies quietly, voice barely a whisper. Whats he going to do to me, hurt my family, steal our souls. Whys this happening to me she thought, the dread making it hard for her to think clearly.

"Ah, so some torture first, then kill me and send me back hell" replied Lucifer sadly, thinking to himself, yes dummy actually knowing whether its poison or a sedative did matter cause knowing she was scared and wanted him gone hurt enough but that she wanted him to suffer before? He felt his heart in his throat.

Chloe answers him quickly, her voice high pitched with fright, "What?! No! Id never torture or kill you Lucifer. Its just supposed to put you to sleep while he performs the ceremony" 

"Detective, there is no 'ceremony' I can only go to hell one of three ways, another Angel drags me there, dear old dad sends me there or I die" Lucifer informs her, barely able to speak, feeling like someone put a hole in his chest. How stupid could he be he thought, angry at himself now.

"I didnt know, I swear!" Chloe practically yells. What horrible punishment would he inflict on her she wondered, body trembling.

Lucifer eyed her, becoming aware of her body shaking. He shook his head sadly, did she not know him at all? "Calm yourself detective, ive never hurt you and I never would, under any circumstances"

"You say that now but how can I trust you, you're the devil" she responds but his words do help to settle her down slightly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Chloe" he says, head down as he stares at the ground, focusing his vision so he can see through the earth, to his kingdom, the one forced on him and the one he vowed to never return to."There was no need for all of this. You could have simply came back and told me you wanted me gone and I'd have abided by your wishes" he tells her as that sad, empty feeling he had had to endure for millennia and escaped for a brief period here settled back into his chest.

She just stands there, quiet disbelief on her face, clearly not believing him.

He sighs, feeling bone weary, like hes never slept a day in his life. "I see now it doesnt matter what I do or say, only what others have said about me. I thought after all these years you knew me, that you were different but youre not" he says, over this conversation, this world."Well, you get your wish, I'm leaving" and as he finishes he unfurls his wings, looks deep into her eyes for one last time and turns to launch himself from the penthouse.

As he takes a step towards the balcony, he sees a light flash across the street, in the building across from Lux and then he feels a sharp pain in his chest, followed quickly by one more. Bloody hell, what was that he thought as he raised a hand to his chest. Next thing he knows hes on his back, excruciating pain flowing through his chest


End file.
